1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator, especially for a make-up product, and to a packaging and applicator unit using such an applicator. The invention is particularly suited to products used for making-up the eyelashes, the eyebrows, the eyelids, etc. The invention is aimed particularly at liquid products whose viscosity is such that they can flow under gravity. As a purely illustrative example, mention may be made of multipurpose formulae (mascara-liner among others) based on polymers that can be cross-linked or coagulated (pseudo-latex, silicones), pigments or emollients. Mention may also be made of oils, gels, emulsions, sera, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of make-up in particular, it may be desirable to have applicators which have more than one application characteristic and/or allow the same applicator to be used to apply make-up to different surfaces. Thus, for example, in the field of mascaras, it may be desirable to be able to use the same applicator to apply make-up both to the eyelashes and the eyelids, or to the eyebrows and the eyelids, or alternatively to the eyelashes and the eyebrows. Likewise, it may be advantageous to be able to have an applicator which offers two application characteristics for applying make-up to the same surface, for example one for applying the product and the other for finishing, or in the case of a mascara for eyelashes, one for applying the product and the other for separating the lashes after application.
In one of the embodiments of the brush described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,622, three to five turns situated near the free end of the brush have more bristles than the others, particularly to allow make-up to be applied to the shorter lashes or the corner of the eye. The application characteristics of this end portion are still, however, similar to the application characteristics of the rest of the brush. Furthermore, applying make-up using an applicator of the type with just bristles has limits which it may, for certain applications, be desirable to surpass. These limits derive essentially from the lack of variety in the possible application characteristics, even though the last few years have seen the arrival of new possibilities in terms of application characteristics with the appearance of brushes with bristles, the number, nature, arrangement and shape of which have changed markedly. The ability to surpass these limits also meets a need for new marketing concepts and allow substantial development of the market in question, particularly using formulae which are more "liquid" than those used in traditional mascaras.
The technique of molding applicators in the form of brushes is known, particularly from French Patent No. 2,505,633. Nonetheless, the applicator is still a brush, with the same limits as those mentioned earlier.
Likewise, it has been proposed that a small block of foam be mounted on the free end of a brush of the twisted brush type. The main function of this block of foam is to prevent the user from injuring herself with the free end of the twisted wire around which the bristles are wound. However, the applicator is still a brush with its limits and drawbacks. Among these drawbacks, not yet mentioned, is the fragility of brushes and the way in which they become damaged quite quickly, particularly after they have passed a few times through the wringing devices, which subject the bristles to substantial amounts of stress.